degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XoMaybellxo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XoMaybellxo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 02:28, 2012 July 28 I'm sorry I would never judge Campbell as gay. I was just saying what if not that he is. I think Campbell and Maya are good for each other. I ship Maybell IceHound67 (talk) 00:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: <3 Hey Sam <3 I know I haven't been on. I've been busy at work and usually I'm on wiki when I'm at home, I just don't go on chat all that much. Thanks <3 I'll try and come on maybe tomorrow if I can? We can fangurl about Maybell. :3 00:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) IKR, omfg <3 The Cambi stuff I find on tumblr is purf <3 Naw, its ok if you stalk my userpage. That's what I want is for people to see my gifs. ;) Haha, oh silly, Sam. I have all of those things. I have Twitter, Facebook, MSN, and Tumblr so you name it. :3 I would recommend le twitter. :P 22:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Omg it is addicting. I knew you would like Tumblr. xD How much stuff have you posted one it so far? ;) Anyways, I only started reblogging stuff to my new one this month so it's kind of got an empty archive. oh well. Hmm maybe you should make a new twitter. :P I don't have anyone from wiki on Facebook, nor do I follow anyone from here on tumblr... :o I barely use MSN anymore soo idk what would work. D: 22:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I get all my Cambi icons and gifs from tumblr. There are a lot on my dashboard. :3 Haha, you sound exactly like me omfg xD I'm so picky about what I reblog too and I want it to look perf, but I need some help with a new theme... Hmm... :P I would love to see your new theme. :D 22:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well, I'm on vacation in Boston at the moment, so I'm a bit tired to chat. Sorry. :P I might try and come on when I come back. :3 Why do you need me now? :o 06:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's good to know at least some people miss me, haha. I'm irrelevant though, and you have plenty of other good friends and people you can talk to in chat. You don't need me there. ;) Yes, so far, Boston is beautiful. This hotel has free internet too. HOLLA <3 :D 06:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Aww thank you very much!It was wonderful yesterday.What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Thanks, Sami<33 I love you <3 And Kellin loves you too ;) but he loves me more. ' '[[User:Infinity Guitars|'Infinity Guitars']]' ' Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community You must be high. I'm his favorite! ' '[[User:Infinity Guitars|'Infinity Guitars']]' ' Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community Cambi feels Hai, I was surprised to not see you on chat for once, like omfg. I went on like 3 times and you weren't there, lmao. 12:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahh I see. Well I was busy too so it's ok. Btw, I made you a new section on my talk page because it's too hard for me to find the old one, so use the new one okie? 22:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) No prob <3 Sorry, I went to bed early so I didn't come on chat. :P Oh really? Cami has fans? Wut? 13:00, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. :o Well, I have a lot of ships so it's hard to say which one is endgame, unless there can be multiple endgame ships. :P Hmm, I dunno. If I feel like it I guess I can try to come on. 22:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) You guys can all share me. :3 Oh, thank you very much <3 I love my sig. :) Ahh, well I can help you make a sig. It's quite easy actually. :P 04:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't change my sig every week... Wut? Check my userpage, I only change it once a month. o_o I change my icon once a week, if that's wut you're thinking. :P 04:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay so here is your new sig. ♥ Maybell ♥ Keep your head up, stick on the ice Do you like it? 06:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I love you too <3 Enjoy your sig and feel free to ever change the colour or quote or font. 22:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey XoMaybellxo you seem like a cool person I also ship EClare and Maybell I'm trying to make new friends on this wiki you can call me by my username or my real name which is Kalil DegrassiGuy17 (talk) 14:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) hey!! I just have one question to you ;) I'm looking for a song from Rusty cage part 2 Degrassi. It is when Cam is playing in a match and he scores a goal. Can you help me out? ;) Re: Bb<3 Why would I kill you for creeping my talk? I'm sure lots of people do. I even creep other peoples so yeah. Aww, I miss you guys too. D: Well, I was really sick yesterday. Stomach pain nearly killed me, like seriously, I've never been in so much pain as I was yesterday night. Dx I didn't even sleep. (sigh) I couldn't even go to co-op or college today. I stayed home cuz I woke up and felt dizzy. I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm still not 100% yet. How are you bb? Do you like my userpage? :3 21:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm sick. Yeah, I could've talked to you, but I was in so much pain, I wouldn't have even been able to speak to you so it was pointless. I haven't eaten in almost 24 hours, since I feel gross. I usually eat all the time. :P I hope I feel better before tomorrow, cuz I don't wanna miss too much college classes. D: Omg, ikr <3 The Maybell scene gives me feels. I love having them on my profile. n_n This is my 15th Cambi icon. Yes, it's true. :D 21:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT http://tinychat.com/ss3c/93ebd0/63/zzz/r09b8/10-14-2012 Blazen96 (talk) 10:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC)blazen96 What happened? Hey Sami. Apparently after I left chat you had a fight with Hunter. I just wanna know what happened from your point of view also. I will try to sort it out between you two. Jake Let's eat together 20:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) New Account hi! i made my account today...sorry i didnt know our usernames would be so similar. I hope it isn't a problem but I just thought I'd check with you, if you want me to change it, I will. Xomaislinnxo (talk) 01:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC)xomaislinnxo Maybell Hey Sami! long time no talk :(... I was the one that put the third relationship on Campbell-Maya Relationship page because I thought they broke up in Tonight, Tonight because Zig said since you and Cam are done to Maya?? DegrassiGuy17 (talk) 00:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm good wbu? And yeah that makes sense because their was no indication that they were broken up These damn Kellin feels ♪ ''Just open up, like a page in a book. The words that I write won't be misunderstood. If I'm dishonest, bring me back to my knees. I'll testify; please help me see. '' Don't close your eyes, keep your eyes on me. Open up, open up, now make me strong. There's blood on my hands, the the killer's not my enemy. '' ''It's all for the sake of love; it's all for you. ♪ Infinity Guitars you're all that i hoped i'd find ♥ ♪ ''Is there a right way for bein' strong? Feels like I'm doin' things all wrong. Confess my heart, and forgive my wrongs.'' Just tryna show you somethin', more.. ♪ ''' Infinity Guitars you're all that i hoped i'd find ♥ ♪ Listen close to the sound of your soul, take back a life we led once before. Instead of you then who; instead of you then who's gonna love you? ♪ Infinity Guitars you're all that i hoped i'd find ♥ Merry Christmas Heyyy Sami <3 Merry Christmas! I asked for Kellin under the tree, but I'm sure you did, too. We shall see who gets him when I wake up in the morning to unwrap my gifts >:D I dunno, I think I'm gonna get lucky ;D. ♪ Infinity Guitars ♫ In the Colosseum, people screamin’,"Off with her head!" 08:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) I'll drown her. I'll love her. <3 HaleyCoyne (talk) 05:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ~ ♪ Dangerous Blues ♫ Don't wake me up, because I hate who I am today 22:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ♪ Dangerous Blues ♫ Don't wake me up, because I hate who I am today 00:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ♪ Dangerous Blues ♫ I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart. 04:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Yah, so I finally made you a userbox. Check it out '''here. You can add it to your userpage once you add all your irrelevant information. I hope you like it. <3 22:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! TOP (talk) 23:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines day Sami :) Hello Sami :) I've just come by here to give you a hug and wish you a happy Valentine's Day *gives you a hug* and here is a treat. :) Happy Valentine's Day :) Terry What if the burgers burnt? HALP I lost my hoot :( I wanna get a replaced one but I'm broke and then I started thinking.... ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♪ You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie ♪ 13:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gurlie, have u seen my new sig? It's sooo perf :D ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♥Princess of Maybell Universe♥ 20:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dodgerblue was a sexier colour boo<3 • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 21:44, February 20, 2013 (UTC) imogen is in whisperhug so why delete that inofrmation? its on zigs and mayas trivia page( i dint put it there). why are you leaving me messages? we dont like eachother , so we shouldnt be bothering eachother. there is no way in hell i would be wasting my time typing a rant over you because in my eyes you dont matter, so why are you doing it to me? i give you the respect of not listening to my whiny bullshit, so you honestly should do the same. i also want to point out im flattered that youve been watching me, because i honestly havent done the same to you. anyway just dont fill up my talk page. thank you your really gonna tell meim scared? ok the only reason im not saying what i wanna say to you is because you wont be able to take it and will get an admin. remeber last time? you couldnt take what i was dishing back at you and got a chat mod. as soon as she got there you started saying my name like some little kid. you and someone else here are always talking shit, but cant back it up. now if you really wanna trade insults lets take this somewhere else so admins cant get involved. But i know your not gonna do that because, you couldnt even take it when i talked about your cam picture. also i eamtn another site, like twitter, because i have an account i ddint put any info on, so it wont matter to me. im not gonan tell you who that other person because you will run to him him/her.also your rgiht i dont know you personally but from the way you act on here i can make my judgements. from what i can see you like messing with people for no reason, and stalk them. what else do you call watching me? because i sure as hell dont watch you nor do i want to. also i wasnt so disruptive as you people say since, she lowered the ban, but forget that. also only you and some other chick said my name no one else(atleast thats what i saw). also your right i do care about getting to be number 1 on the leaderboard, right now thats what im planning to do without making cheap edits. also i dont think i run the wiki, i dont tell anyone what do, i do my own shit i wasnt disrespecting anyone i said a picture was stupid and then you started acting like a kid and you were the only one i insulted (after you insulted me). see you just admited it you would tell that person what i said about them, like a kid would do. also i the caffeine badge which you dont have so i bet i can be #1 in two weeks (since the admins are on my case i have to stick with trivia information which is slowing me down). also i have judgements but im not gonna say them because it wont get us anywhere. also there is no shit to be called on, because me and those guy i fought with settled it. i didnt have any problems anyone till you left me this message, and i would like to to still be that way. i got stuff to do, so shoo. like isad you will just deny them and keep going back and forth with it,but i noticed something about you, when a fight is over you wait a couple a days then start insulting one of the people in it. you did it that friday bringing up dani and insulting me, when it had nothing to do with oyu at all. thats not so mature, and you did it now you could have typed this on saturday but no you wait until now. like really? i dont need to change ecause besides you dani,violet, and parcy. i ahvent had problems with anyone else(as in get into fights with). also im willing to put this behind me if you dont send me any of this crap, deal? Sami, I saw your response to Jo's post <333. I miss you too, honey! Love you <3 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 01:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) i admit i told you my story and dont judge me because you dont have the right. but i did not say certain rapes were ok. also so what if i was in biancas position and i didnt do what vince said? you can call me selfish but you dont know what you would do in that situation. so stop trying to act all noble, and say you would sacrifice yourself. yeah well thats you and not me. anyway im tried of you too, so lets make a deal that we never talk to eachother on this wiki again. even if my opinions piss you off , lets communicate again. deal. Accurate You're Patrick. ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 22:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sami, It's Katie. You said we should talk more, and I was thinking since we both LOVE Camaya, and you write fanfiction, I was thinking we should calloborate on a story, well I give you ideas and you write them...? lol I'm not that very good at writing... sooo yeah. Message me back! xoxo Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 02:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC)(Katie) <3 Hi Sami I'm meg you seem really nice we should be friends:) Meg27 (talk) 02:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Hey Hey Sami. We really don't talk too ''often but I just wanted to let you know that you are the only one sick of tired of the fights on this wiki. Like seriously, I've really had it. Every day a fight erupts almost always over something trivial and then it justs continues to get blown out of proportion. -.- Nick I'll never let go ❤ 00:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You took the words right out of my mouth. This wiki really isn't fun anymore. I remember the weeks leading up to me finally making an account, when I creeped (lol), checking in on the wiki was one of my favorite parts of the day. I mean I still love all my friends on here, it's just the drama is too much. And you're so right. Trolls FEED on responds, so continuing to post just makes the situation worse. --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 00:25, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with you. I honestly believe Cam dying was the worst thing to happen for this wiki. I mean, before BSS, there were still fights but this wiki was ALOT tamer. I even remember around New Years posting a comment saying how chill this wiki was but ever since BSS things have totally change. --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 00:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Miss you<3 Just wanted to stop by and say that I miss you ^.^ I know we didn't talk all that much but I enjoyed you being around. Hope all is well with you :) I liked the fact that we both love Eclare and Maybell haha. Miss you mucho<33 My Dear Samita Sami! I haven't talked to you in forever..are you still on the wiki? My new laptop doesn't support Oovoo so I haven't been able to use it..so I alternatively decided to message you here. We so need to talk soon, I don't have your number anymore either so I couldn't text you :/ I need to release my feels for Feel (geddit? ah shit I'm corny) with a fellow SWS fangirl haha. Disasterology 自殺鳥 20:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) You're one of the only people in my life who really genuinely cares, and I just want to say how thankful I am <3 So, even though we had our ups and downs toward the beginnings, we overcame that and I honestly am so glad that we did because you are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for. You never hesitate to listen when I need someone to talk to, and you never judge me for anything I have to say. Even despite all the people who have betrayed me recently, I know I can trust you because you've never gone and told anyone anything I've confided in you, and you're the only friend I have right now that I can truly trust 100%, I really mean that without a doubt. I know you're upset with a lot of what's going on in your life and I just wanted to say that, though at times I don't know what to say, I will always return the favor that you've given me by doing my best to give you the best advice I can, because you've gotten me through some very dark things over the past year and I will always do the same for you. I'm so excited for our roadtrips next summer, and all the other trips we go on in the future. I'm going to leave this wiki one day, whether that's before 2013 is over, or in two years, or in five. I will never talk to about 99% of the people on here again, but one thing I know for sure is, no matter what happens from here on out, you and I are friends for life. By the way, thanks for enduring my cheesy message, we're talking on Oovoo right now so I could have just said this all to you on there, but I'm feeling sentimental right now and felt the need to do this. Love you <3 '''Murphy' You're gonna hear me roar ' 03:33, August 27, 2013 Troll Sami you were right that Muhammadtocool guy was a fucking troll. He vandelized Rob's page. I am mad that I even defended that POS like I was having civilized conversations with the troll two. I felt like now I justed wasted my time.Desmond [[User talk:DallasCubs|''Life Is A Gamble ]] 15:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) i miss u and love u Disasterology Talk 02:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey :( Sami, what's the matter? Are you alright? Rob]] Use your heart and not your eyes 03:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, it's just that your profile said "I've left the wiki" but that was from LAST time, right? I guess you just never updated your page :P. Well, I'm glad you're okay, baby girl <333 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 04:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Love you too, Sami <3333. Of course, I care! <3 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 05:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) SAMI THE HAMMY <3 You're my beary best friend!! ♪ Murphy ♪ You're gonna hear me roar 06:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey How are you doing? Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 06:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Idiocity Sorry if so many idiots are trying to get to you. Don't let them win<3 ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 05:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC) OMFG And on a completely non-Marianas Trench-related note . . . Vic speaks the truth. (. ﾟーﾟ) Ash ★ this moment lives in metaphor 01:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes I got it so bad omg ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 01:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, here's a picture K ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 03:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 01:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Sami! c: I hope we can talk more, cause you seem really sweet :D I hope you have a great Christmas! :* Alexis♥ Darling You'll Be Okay. 19:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday. :D Even though it's a bit late, it's still not midnight, so I'm not TOO LATE. Leaving you love. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam ]]✦ ''Sparks will shoot and fly. ''♡ 04:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chica I Gots Something Very Important To Say ♥ YOU GOTTA STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT FREE YOUR MIND IT'S NOT ENOUGH JUST TO DREAM IT COME ON, COME ON, GET UP WHEN YOU FEEL IT, IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, YAH Blueeyes72096 (talk) 00:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh Sami <333 You're such a sweetheart and a beautiful friend! Thank you so much. I love you too, girl <333. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 18:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Girl ♥ You know I will always keep in touch with you regardless, but I don't know when's the next time you'll be getting on Oovoo, you've kind of been MIA lately, but I just wanted to let you know now that I left - and I thought it would be suiting to have my last contribution be a message to you, haha :P - you were always real with me. You never gave into the gossip, the rumors, you always kept it 100, and that means so much to me. You're one of the most loyal friends I've ever had, and, not for nothing, I'm glad I joined this website, because there are a select few people I met along the way that truly changed my life. Love you always, girl. Good luck on here. Adios ♥ Blueeyes72096 (talk) 22:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) hey what's up :jakaya Hey I just wanted to let know that a troll was spamming your page,I took the initiative to revert the content he put. Karen (talk) 10:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC)